


To Cuddle or Not to Cuddle

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, best friend mark, namson, stubborn namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon hates cuddling. Jackson loves it. How can Jackson get Namjoon to cuddle with him?</p>
<p>For Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Cuddling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cuddle or Not to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I love Namson, so I hope I do this ship justice
> 
> To be honest, I am not really sure what cuddling entails, so I just guessed
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

Namjoon was not a cuddling type of a person, he really wasn’t.  He was a tough rapper, who spat fire every time he got up on a stage.

On the other hand, Jackson loved cuddling, he had no qualms about cuddling with anyone, whether it was band mates, his friends or his family. And most people gave in to Jackson, it was hard not to with how persistent Jackson was.

So when, Namjoon started dating Jackson, no one really knew what to expect.

“Come on Namjoon-ah” Jackson whined, as held up his blanket “It won’t hurt you”  

“No” Namjoon protested “I don’t like cuddling”

“How do you know if you like it or hate it if you’ve never tried it.” Jackson argued.

“I just know” Namjoon said weakly

“Come on, just try it” Jackson whined.

“No, I’m going to Yoongi’s and playing video games. I’ll be back with dinner. Love you” Namjoon said pecking Jackson briefly and exiting before Jackson could (god forbid) convince him.

That was the first time Jackson tried to get Namjoon to cuddle. Namjoon had thought that would be it but Jackson never gave up.

Over the next month, Jackson tried a variety of techniques to get Namjoon to cuddle with him, with the subtle suggestion of watching horror movies to outright whining but nothing worked. Namjoon refused to cuddle with him.

When Namjoon had first refused to cuddle, Jackson had assumed Namjoon would be a shy boyfriend but that was far from reality. Namjoon seemed to love PDA just as much as Jackson (except maybe in subtler ways). Whenever they were walking together, Namjoon would always hold Jackson’s hand and slowly intertwine their fingers, or have a possessive arm around his waist or his shoulders. (Even after a month, Jackson still felt a tingle of electricity shoot through his spine every time Namjoon held his hand, though he would rather die than admit it) It was just cuddling that Namjoon was firmly against but unfortunately for him, it was cuddling that Jackson craved the most. In fact, it wouldn’t be wrong to say that Jackson thrived on cuddling.

“Maaaark! What do I do?” Jackson whined cuddling with his best friend on the couch in his and Namjoon’s apartment. Mark had just returned from the USA the previous day and Jackson had immediately called him over for advice.

“I don’t know” Mark sighed, absent-mindedly stroking Jackson’s head. “I mean if he doesn’t want to cuddle, you have to respect that.”

“But why doesn’t he want to?” Jackson cried out loud, snuggling closer to Mark.

Before Mark could reply, the door swung open and the root cause of Jackson’s dilemma entered, arms laden with grocery bags. Namjoon took in the scene in front of him with steely eyes.

“Hi Mark-hyung” he said with a smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Fortunately, neither Mark nor Jackson sensed Namjoon’s mood. “Hey Namjoon! It’s been a long time” Mark said with a grin. “Do you need any help with those?” he asked pointing to the grocery bags.

“Nah, it’s okay hyung.” Namjoon said with a forced smile moving towards the kitchen.

Later that night, Jackson was curled up on the couch watching the Avengers when suddenly Namjoon stormed out of their shared bedroom clutching a blanket in one hand “Jackson-ah, let’s cuddle” he said forcefully.

Jackson jerked up “You want to cuddle?” he asked incredulously “What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing, I just thought I should give it a try.” Namjoon said, refusing to look at Jackson in the eye.

Jackson could easily tell, there was something more to Namjoon’s change of mind, but he chose not to question his good luck.

“See, isn’t this nice.” Jackson said contentedly as he moved closer to Namjoon.

“Mm” Namjoon agreed softly. “Jackson-ah” he muttered, encircling his arms around Jackson “Don’t cuddle with anyone except me.” He whispered lazily into Jackson’s shoulder.

Namjoon wasn’t a cuddler, then again he wasn’t really a possessive person either. Jackson was always the exception.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
